


That smile is not right

by Liah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Series, so in love, so sweet it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah
Summary: "I hate that smile," said Yuuri. Victor was... stunned.Or Yuuri is more observant and Victor is falling in love with his boyfriend over again.





	

It was one of that lazy days... one he needed so much but he couldn´t afford them until today.

Even though he didn´t complain – last months were the best ones of his entire life. But it doesn´t change the fact that it was exhausting if anything else.  
Both of them – Yuuri and Victor- were training really hard every day, preparing for next season. They are going to compete against each other in this one and both of them were looking forward to it – to find out who is better this year. Times of insecurity of his Yuuri about his abilities were gone.  
He was so proud of him.  
He hasn´t told him yet, but after this year he wants to retire for good and become his coach again. He was missing ability to spent all day long with younger skater and he was feeling his years – he didn´t have the same stamina and energy like before. He will tell him after this season.  
He was sitting at shaggy carpet in his flat, his back leaning on the sofa. Yuuri was sitting in his lap and Victor felt so comfortable and worn to the bones at the same time that he had to try his best not to fall asleep.  
His flat in Russia- no, their flat, he corrected himself sleepily – was stuck with boxes which were full of Yuuri stuff. They were just too tired to unpack them - his boyfriend just took what he needed the most from the boxes before training and when he came back he find some place in the flat for it, so, practically, he was unpacking, just really slowly, but Victor, attending the very same exhausting training as Yuuri, didn´t have the heart to say something about it.  
At least, his flat looks... alive. Well lived, full of life, used. Sink full of dishes, boxes everywhere. It should be annoying but it warms Victor´s heart endlessly instead.  
Yuuri was looking through some photos, his back leaning on Victor´s torso. He was making album from some old photos of Victor from competitions, declaring that they should archive that precious moments carefully. Victor was not complaining, just insist, that after this album which was aiming Victor career they are going to make same for Yuuri and then one for their time together at ice, and then some for their time with Yuuri´s family...  
Victor wants have many photos with his boyfriend. Many, many memories.  
„Ah, that one is good,“ he murmured absently in Yuuri´s ear, looking at shot in his hands. It was him at his third Grand Prix Final, holding gold, smiling. It was first year he competed with short hair – he remembered how many fans was disappointed even scandalized by it…  
„I hate that one,“ Yuuri reclaimed.  
Victor was... stunned.  
„You... hate it?“ he said little hurt. Yeah, he knows that Yuuri won´t be worshiping him but he thought that Yuuri likes his appearance?  
Or is he... jealous of his victory in that photo?  
He said it aloud. This time it was Yuuri who froze.  
„What? No! Are you crazy?“ he nearly yelled, little insecure because of misunderstanding. He turned around and hugged Victor tightly. „I love you. And I´m proud of you, you know that.“  
„Just...“ he whispered into his shirt, „look at that smile in that photo.“  
Victor did. It seems to be perfectly okay to him – small sexy smile for crowds, exactly what they wanted to see.  
„That smile is so faked it nearly hurts me, Victor. And I´m sorry that nobody saw it for so long...“ he said in small voice, his face hiding in his shirt.  
Victor squinted.  
Then... his sight fell at another photo.  
This one was shot of Yuuri and himself – it was taken by triplets if he remembered it correctly. Yuuri was behind him, trying to cover his mouth and hide himself behind Victor because of camera at the same time while Victor was forming his fingers in the shape of heart because his lover prevented him from shouting that he loves him. Both of them were blushing from cold of ice ring after practice and because of laugh both of them had tears in their eyes.  
They looked hilarious... and so happy.  
Now Victor sees what love of his life wanted to show him. Yes, little clumsily, but he loved that about his Yuuri too.  
„Thank you,“ he murmured into Yuuris hair and hugged him tightly. And he means it.

Thank you... thank you for your love. You give me everything I wasn´t hoping to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
